the_champion_crewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Green
Summary Scott is the Protagonist of The Sacramento Faction and best friend of Ryker Wendell. He the crew in Highschool and was often the class clown and supplier of Root Beer to the rest of the crew. After the death of Noah, Scott took Ryker's side saying that Aaron should have been more responsible. In the Nuclear America he's often trying to lighten the mood with jokes and is often the glue that keeps the group together. Personality Scott is generally a laid back figure often cracking jokes and trying to lighten the mood. Despite the fact that he's often the lightest in the group, he uses it to hide the his deep self loathing and and rough interior. While it's a running gag that Scott enjoys Root Beer greatly, this is revealed to be mostly because he's a recovering Alcoholic, and that he latched onto Root Beer as a means of trying ot bury his alcoholism. His Alcoholism was an after effect of the death of his younger sister, Cassie. After the death of the Cassie, he noticeably made less light hearted jokes and often referencing his childhood and various other dark subjects. He often copes with his mental issues by doing math at an extremely advanced level by adding all the numbers in phonebooks, allluding to the fact that he's extremely intelligent but often denies saying that he's average. He doesn't show it often, but the same reason that Lawrence believes in Merciful Killings, Scott doesn't believe in it. Scott watched his parents and sister die in front of him and feels a massive guilt and sorrow over it. Often to hide the fact that he has self loathing and fear, besides being a jokester he tends to be the life of the party to mask it and fakes enjoying large social events with people. When Ryker asked him why he appeared so confident at times despite his Anxiety, Scott said that the louder things are around him the better he can drown out his own thoughts. As the series goes on, Scott grows more sorrowful. He takes the death of Dale and later on Aaron awfully, originally having a delayed reaction to it. As he recovers from his wounds in the car crash, he grows more and more spiteful to others. After a makeshift funeral for them Scott begins to do smaller things that would hurt a normal person, taking showers at extremely hot and unhealthy temperatures, and whilst recovering he begins a habit of drinking Scotch and eventually gets into a drunken argument with Ryker which results in him screaming at Ryker through tears, then vomiting. At the end of the third book, Scott isn't as spiteful, but is trying to undo the actions of what happened. As the final events of the Albuquerque Faction goes on, he becomes an extremely deppressed, yet intelligent person. On the 16 Personalities test Scott is a ENFP-A Relationships Ryker Scott and Ryker have a bond like steel that can't be broken with them. Scott and Ryker would gladly die for each other. History The Sacramento Faction Scott is the secondary protagonist and as a person for Ryker to bounce his thoughts off of. He serves as a person who lived a semi normal person with an average mindset and is seeing the horrors of the world. He goes from a positive jokester to someone who is scared of the world, and is scared of what humans can do. The Las Vegas Safe Haven Scott continues his development into the darkness of the world and deals with the grief over the death of Dale, as well as showing signs of almost paranoia after staying in Las Vegas and being hunted. He continues to delve into a deppresive state and pushes away Lena and Ryker. He begins to fear how ruthless Ryker and others are when it comes to others. The World of Albuqeurque Scott pushes away others and leaves Albuqerque whilst Ryker and Hartwell are becoming the leaders of it, in sheer rage as Ryker is working with Hartwell. He goes to Sacramento to reminisce about what happened there, and then drives to Daffodil to finally finish his journey of what humanity has become. He goes back to Albuqeurque and talks to Ryker, he tells him how now he knows that even if Ryker isn't who he used to be, he's still his friend, and they have to stick together for that. Physical Appearance Scott is a slightly taller figure with overall broad shoulders. He has neat drity-blonde slightly golden hair that changed often throughout the course of the story, in the second book he dyes it jet black. A large and long pink car runs along the bridge of his nose due to an accident when he was driving donuts. In the middle of the first book, Scott gets a large tattoo of black angel wings that go down his back. Quotes "Hey I was concieved in a Riggby's Parking Lot, we all got it rough buddy!" "We all taking turns saying our names and a fun fact about ourselves? Great! My name is Scott Green, I'm twenty years old, my favorite color is blue, and I like long walks on the beach!" "Y'know who doesn't like chocolate milk? Little bitches, that's who." "Yeah let's straight up cause the death of a political figure and get sent a psycopathic old man who wants to kill us onto our asses. Hey, maybe we should realize how messed up this situation is? Noooo. Let's pull a goddamn Anne Frank and live hidden in somebody's house hidden away against another psycopath. Cause that makes sense. And then maybe we can dabble in the special, ancient art of... Gee I dunno... how about Mass Arson for a change?!"